1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient safety dog collar and more particularly pertains to allowing for limited flexibility of dog collars for increased safety and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog collars of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dog collars of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the safety, convenience and comfort of dog collars through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,049 to Peterson discloses a Safety Releasable Collar for Animals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,016 to George discloses a Safety Pet Collar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,139 to Collins discloses a Cat Collar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,268 to Chafin, Jr. discloses a Separable Two-Part Magnetic Connector. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,538 to Gurski, Jr. discloses a Break-Away Pet Collar. European Patent Application 286728 discloses a Collar for a Pet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe resilient safety dog collars of the nature described herein.
In this respect, the resilient safety dog collar of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for limited flexibility of dog collars for increased safety and convenience.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved resilient safety dog collar which can be used for allowing for limited flexibility of dog collars for increased safety and convenience. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.